The Girlfriend Problem
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: What happens when Shaggy, Googie AND, Rachel get sent to Monster High? What happens when BOTH girls want him back. Where does Christina fit in?
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Cove High School was your run of the mill school. There were cliques, drama and, horrible food. For a while, the gossip had centered around Googie the head cheerleader dating Shaggy the outcast until they broke up in August just before the new school year. Rachel saw this as the opportunity to win back her ex. The aspiring journalist couldn't even remember why they broke up in the first place but when she pitched this idea to Googie during their weekly cafe visit Googie dismissed the idea.

"Why not?" Rachel asked brushing her ponytail to the side.

"Rumor has it he's been seen with one of those New Salem weirdos,"

"No, really?"

"Yeah," Googie snorted before touching up her makeup for the fourth time in ten minutes

"When did this happen?"

"I have no idea,"

"It'll be over before you know it,"

"I don't doubt it Shaggy has a fear of commitment"

"Don't I know it,"

…...

* * *

At that moment no more than three streets away Shaggy entered the comic book store where a certain hybrid was working. The comic store wasn't very big but it was neat and easy to navigate. When Shaggy didn't see his friend at the counter he knew exactly where to look for her. He walked the aisles passing reading chairs and people who didn't give him a second glance. He looked around confusedly before spotting a girl sorting comics onto the shelves. Her black-brown hair was pulled back by a black headband, the purple ends of her hair was a give away if her wardrobe choice wasn't. She wore a Hex Girls shirt and faded blue jeans with red converse that had seen better days.

"Christina," Shaggy called out.

The girl looked up and smiled her brown eyes alight with happiness. Yes, Shaggy saw her fangs when she smiled but he didn't mind any longer. Christina stood up tugging at her leather jacket as it threatened to slide off her shoulder.

"Hey, Shaggy,"

"How's work going?" Shaggy asked as he fell into step beside his friend.

"Quiet per usual," Christina laughed.

"So, tell me again why you work here instead of New Salem?"

"I don't want to cross paths with certain people and I like it here it's quiet,"

"Makes sense," Shaggy chuckled.

"So, are you nervous about going back to school?" Christina asked while discarding the now empty box "Because I know I am," She sighed.

"Yeah, I'm nervous too. It's just another year of getting tripped in the halls, shoved into lockers and getting blamed for passing notes like, not fun at all," Shaggy sighed.

"Same here," Christina chuckled dryly.

The two friends talked for a few minutes longer while Shaggy shopped then they waved goodbye to each other. After Shaggy left Christina was free to go home for the day and she did so gladly. Upon arriving at home she found Draculaura and her friends gushing over their new back to school clothes.

"Oh, I can't wait to wear them," Cleo was saying about a pair of golden heels.

"Here's an idea" Christina smiled "Why don't you guys have a fashion show and I'll rake some pictures for Spectra"

"Great"

The girls ran to Draculaura's room while Christina staggered behind them with arms full of shopping bags which she was all too happy to drop on Draculaura's floor before falling into her vanity chair while the others got ready. Christina chuckled Draculaura's room hadn't changed much since they were little. There was still heart print wallpaper, a giant teddy bear next to her coffin and posters all over the place.

"I hope you're ready Christina," Frankie called from inside the miniature mall that was Draculaura's closet.

"Sure am Frankie come on out,"

The other girls paraded in Draculaura's room as if they were really on a catwalk. Christina oohed and ahhed at all the glamorous outfits as she snapped picture after picture knowing that Spectra would post them all on The Ghostly Gossip after all the back to school report was one of her biggest scoops each year. The article usually showcased students back to school clothes, them reuniting with their friends, news on their vacation and the like. As much as Spectra loved to write it Christina loved to read it. She and the ghost girl often collaborated on articles like this one so, Christina knew these pictures would come in handy.

"Guys these pictures look awesome," Christina commented after the mini fashion show had wrapped up.

"So, Christina what are you going to wear the first day of school?" Cleo asked as they looked through the pictures.

"Come on I'll show you"

…...

* * *

Christina's back to school outfit was simpler than the other girls. It consisted of her leather jacket, a red top, black lace skirt and her favorite pair of ankle boots.

"Nice," Clawdeen said snapping a picture before Christina could protest.

"Hey!"

"You know Spectra will want a picture,"

"Ugh, fine"

…...

* * *

The first day of school had arrived. Shaggy sighed as he boarded the bus and took his usual seat in the very, very back. Scooby was with him of course, and, he tried everything he could think of to make his friend feel better. It was crystal clear, Shaggy missed Christina. Scooby had met her a few times over the summer, she was really nice and, he could see why Shaggy missed her. Scooby knew Shaggy would go to Monster High if he could just to see his friend.

Meanwhile, Christina was just arriving at Monster High and having similar thoughts As soon as she stepped out of her car she scanned the crowd for her friends. She knew Molly wouldn't be there for a few more me weeks, she was on a trip to London with Danny. Twyla and, Howleen were there though. Christina soon found them on the steps of the school.

"Hey," Christina greeted dropping beside them.

"Hi, Christina," Twyla greeted looking up from her book.

"So, anything exciting happen over the summer?" Howleen asked Christina.

"I got a job,"

"Well, we knew that,"

"What else do you want to know?"

"Well, you've been seen with a normie," Howleen teased.

"Not to mention he's a boy,"

"STOP IT,"

"Why?"

"Just stop it, okay?"

"Okay, we give, we'll stop," Twyla laughed.

"Good, let's go inside now," Christina replied.

…...

* * *

Back at Crystal Cove High school.

Students were surprised to learn of what the super indent had planned. The upperclassmen were to be split in half. Half would stay there and the others would go to Monster High. Shaggy just couldn't believe his luck. He was going to Monster High but, so were Googie and, Rachel. Oh, joy! How would this play out? Shaggy didn't have time to think this over as he and Scooby boarded the bus that would take them to Monster High.

This would be interesting.

When he got there students were waiting to escort them inside the building. As they went through the halls Shaggy shrunk under the gazes of some students while Googie and Rachel scoffed and paid the onlookers no mind.

"Shaggy?"

Shaggy turned just in time to see Christina racing toward him. She slid to a stop effortlessly in front of him with an excited look on her face.

"Hey Christina," he greeted her with a smile of his own.

"What about me?" Scooby whined.

"Hi, Scooby," Christina laughed scratching the dog behind the ear.

"Who's this?" Googie asked poking her nose into someone else business.

"Uh, Googie this is my friend Christina," Shaggy explained sheepishly. Why was Googie suddenly taking an interest in him and his friends?

"Oh, does she know you don't like monsters?"

"Leave him alone," Christina ordered calmly.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"What's your first class Shaggy?" Christina asked ignoring the prying eyes of the human students.

"Art,"

"Oh, my cousin has that class, you remember Draculaura right?" Christina asked.

"Yeah,"

"I'll take him to class Lagoona," Christina called to the leader of the welcome committee.

"Okay, Christina,"

"Follow me," Christina said leading her friends away from the tormentors.

"Thanks, Christina," Shaggy smiled gratefully.

"No problem but, who were they?"

"Uh, two of my ex-girlfriends, they both claim I have commitment problems but, seriously they were the problem,"

"Oh?"

"Like, yeah,"

Shaggy wasn't willing to disclose any more details which Christina understood. She took Shaggy to the art classroom without probing for further information which Shaggy was thankful for. After showing him into the art room Christina took off for her own first period: History. Once there, she slid into a vacant desk and looked around. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach upon seeing that both of Shaggy's ex-girlfriends were in her class. Nonetheless, Christina simply focused on her phone since Spectra had been blowing it up. Turns out, she wanted Christina's help in deciding the photos she should use as well as, begging her to let her interview Shaggy. Christina in response to this gently reminded the ghostly writer that if she wanted an interview she should ask him herself. When Spectra's next question was "Can I interview you then?" it made Christina pause. After a moment of debate, Christina shrugged her shoulders and gave in. After all, Spectra was her friend.

Apparently, this pleased the purple haired ghost who quickly sat up a time and place for them to talk. Christina smiled because she had made her friend happy. She liked to see her friends happy. Soon enough she was forced to pull herself from her conversation to focus on class. It passed quietly and she was happy when the bell finally rang for her next class. As she stepped out of the classroom she nearly collided with Shaggy who had been looking for her. He wanted to know where his next class was and Christina was pleased to discover that they had the same class. This was beginning to be a great day.

…...

* * *

Later on, Christina was seated in the nice quiet library for her free period. In her hands, she held her beloved book of fairy tales. Her fingers delicately traced the page that displayed the frog prince. She knew that her mother was supposed to have cursed her friend had she stayed in her home world and it didn't take very long at all for the hybrid to figure out which story her mother had come from. Christina smiled sadly. She would have loved to know her parents. Maybe if she had she wouldn't feel so very insecure about herself. Alas, facts were facts and fate was a cruel thing. Thus, she grew up without knowing them. She turned back to her favorite story in the book knowing she would cry if she continued thinking these things.

"Like, what's that, Christina?"

Shaggy dropped into the seat next to Christina with a comic book in hand.

"Oh, just my fairy tale book,"

"Has that thing been in your bag all day? Shaggy asked looking in bewilderment at Christina's beaten messenger bag "It's huge!"

"Now you see it, now you don't," Christina laughed as the book disappeared.

"How'd you do that?"

Christina smirked "A great magician never reveals her secrets,"

"Okay then Miss Mysterious," Shaggy retorted playfully poking Christina.

Not so far away from them, Googie was watching with a pointed look on her face. She wouldn't admit this to Rachel but she too wanted to get Shaggy back. So, the vampire girl was a problem. A problem she would have to get rid of somehow. The question was how should she do it and how would she snatch him up before Rachel? Not having an answer to this question, Googie just watched Shaggy. Honestly, why was he spending so much time with her? From what Googie had seen she was really quiet and very, very plain. So, why? She continued to watch as they conversed about older movies, comics, and music. All things which Googie had no interest in. She was looking for information that would damage the friendship the two had. Googie wasn't blind after all, Shaggy CLEARLY had a soft spot for this oddity. That soft spot, that crush was enough to make the blonde ex-cheerleading captain scream murderous rage. It was obvious to her that she would have to get her desired information from somewhere else so, she left to go find that source.

…...

* * *

Shaggy returned home from his first back at school tired and hungry. Granted, he was always hungry but he had run out of snacks to eat and some of the teachers had a no eating rule. How cruel was that? Shaggy sauntered his way to the kitchen only to be tackled by Sugie. The fourteen-year-old middle school student could not wait to hear everything about Shaggy's day. Laughing a little Shaggy complied with her requests and was soon telling her all about Monster High.

"Were you scared?"

"A little but I was like, okay,"

"Why?"

"Because that's the school Christina goes to,"

"You mean your girlfriend,"

"She isn't my girlfriend,"

"Yet"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Like, you know what!"

Sugie only laughed as her brother yanked open the refrigerator door in silent annoyance. Shaggy grabbed one of the yogurt cups before snatching a spoon and walking away to his room in a huff with Scooby following behind. Christina was not his girlfriend she was just a really good friend. A really, really good friend whom he cared for but that was it! She was not his girlfriend. Plain and simple.

After eating his snack, doing his homework and eating another snack he and Scooby went to the park where they were going to meet up and talk with the rest of the gang about their days at school. He found their friends gathered around a large oak tree. Velma had her nose in a book, Fred was tinkering with some sort of net while Daphne read a fashion magazine. Shaggy plopped to the ground beside Velma with Scooby following suit. One by one they went around their circle and spoke about the day and the events that had transpired.

"Googie and, Rachel?" Fred asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah," Shaggy sighed.

"Well, did you see them often today?" Velma inquired.

"No, not really,"

"Then you shouldn't worry,"

"I'll try,"

"Good news is with Googie gone I can finally, finally be the captain this year," Daphne squealed.

"That's great Daph," Shaggy said.

"I know!"

The sound of barking and startled gasps caught the gang's attention. Turning toward the walking path they were startled to see a pair of wolves bounding their way down the path. The two animals stopped and sniffed the air before running to them. While his friends recoiled in fear Shaggy remained perfectly still. He even pet them when they came to a stop.

"Shaggy?" Velma questioned a bit apprehensive.

"Yeah V?"

"Where did they come from?"

"BAD WOLVES, VERY BAD!" Christina yelled suddenly bounding toward them.

Shaggy only laughed.

"What happened Christina?" he asked as she clipped leashes to the collars the pair of wolves were wearing.

"They got out of the yard," Christina explained.

Shaggy's friends looked even more perplexed and a little frightened.

"Oh, sorry guys this is my friend Christina, Christina this is the rest of the gang,"

"It's nice to finally meet you all," Christina smiled revealing her fangs which further startled them.

"Nice to meet you too," Velma said recalling her manners.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat but I've got to take these two home. See you tomorrow Shaggy?"

"See you then," he replied as Christina jogged away with her pets.

"You're friends with a vampire?" Daphne cried.

"Yes, why?"

"You know what vampires do?"

"She's vegetarian,"

"What?"

"Relax guys she's awesome,"

"She might hurt you,"

"She won't,"

"Just be careful,"

"We will guys we will,"

…...

* * *

 **Okay, that ends the first chapter of the second story in my Shaggy's Ex storyline. This time there are obviously two girls instead of one. Oh, the possibilities! Please remember to review and I cannnot wait to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

Christina walked into school the next day fearfully. Stupid, stupid leg brace. She had gotten out of wearing it for quite some time but when she came into the dining room with a grimace her uncle had finally put his foot down and his word was law. There was no getting out of it now so, Christina would just have to grin and bear it. When Shaggy saw her he assaulted her with a thousand questions.

"I'll tell you later okay?" Christina replied.

"Like, you don't have to talk about it if you don't feel like it," Shaggy said as they began walking to class.

"Thank you,"

As they walked down the hall Christina felt like she was being watched. The feeling made her grind her fangs she only ever got that feeling when Drew was around. Sure enough, when they turned the corner Drew was there leaning on Christina's locker with his normal cocky grin. Christina rolled her eyes as she and Shaggy got closer. She already knew Shaggy's mere presence would rile up the stubborn vampire. When the two came to a stop Drew glared holes into Shaggy.

"Princess, who is this?" Drew growled.

"This is my friend Shaggy. Now, please get off my locker Drew," Christina ordered with a face of stone.

"Fine, but I'll be back,"

As Drew stalked away Shaggy turned to Christina with a perplexed gaze.

"Who was that?"

"That," Christina seethed, "Was Drew he is the most arrogant, stubbornly hard-headed jerk I know,"

"Whoa, that was harsh,"

"No, that was an understatement," Christina retorted.

Shaggy shrugged his shoulders as Christina pulled textbooks from her locker. It was very, very clear that Christina did not like Drew. Judging by the looks other students gave the vampire as he paraded down the hall they didn't like him either. Christina brought Shaggy to the Art classroom before parting ways to head to history. Shaggy shuffled inside and slid into a chair across from Draculaura and her friend Frankie. These two girls were the only ones in the class to speak to him and Scooby. All of his other classmates gave them worried, fearful glances. Christina had explained it to him once that in the same way humans were scared of monsters monsters were scared of humans due to a severe lack of understanding and that was why Shaggy and the other kids from his school were here in the first place.

Shaggy had understood this and so, he made an effort to be really nice to his fellow classmates even if they weren't very nice to him like Toralie. She liked to give him nasty looks and whisper rude things. Shaggy blamed this on that lack of understanding but Christina had said it was just Toralie being well, Toralie. The class assignment for that day had been a getting to know you sort of thing. The students were free to use any art material. Shaggy chose to draw a picture book. He did this by using a small blank book he'd picked up prior to the new year. As he worked he couldn't help but feel an icy sensation on his neck like he was being watched. Shaggy dismissed it and continued on with work. However, several minutes later the book was picked up boy none other than Toralie.

"Oh, look at that," she sneered, "The normie has a crush on the Freak,"

Hearing this made Shaggy's blood boil but he chose to remain calm.

"Like, may I please have my project back?"

"Why do you even hang out with her?"

"Christina's cool,"

"Clearly you don't know everything about her,"

"I know enough to tell you she's way cooler than you'll like, ever be!"

With that said, Shaggy snatched his project from Toralie and continued working on it until the bell rang. As soon as it did he and Scooby were out of there.

…...

* * *

It was the same for Christina who, had spent the entire period shrinking under the cold glares of Googie and Rachel. Sadly for her, upon exiting she found herself trapped by Drew who was harshly demanding to know who Shaggy was and why she was with him. He then went on a tangent about how Normies were beneath them and so on and so on. During all of this, Christina remained perfectly calm. It wouldn't be that long before one of her friends rescued her anyhow. Sure enough, Deuce kindly turned Drew to stone while Cleo ordered her servants to carry the now stone vampire outside where he'd get used by birds as a perch and personal toilet until the effects wore off. Which was a very fitting punishment for him.

Just as Drew was being hauled off Shaggy and Scooby arrived. Christina bid farewell to Cleo and Deuce before walking with Shaggy to their next class.

"Like, what happened in History today?"

"I spent the entire class trying to ignore Tweedledee and Tweedledum," Christina laughed dryly.

"Rachel and Googie?"

Christina nodded.

"Well, Toralie decided to interrogate me,"

Christina growled a little at the mention of the name.

"Like, I know how you feel,"

"She didn't try to hurt you guys did she?"

"Nah,"

"Good because if she does she'll have to deal with Cleo's amulets and I get to pick which one,"

"Amulets?"

"Well, amulets, idols and really old statues that unleash really bad things,"

"Like what exactly?"

"Monsters, sickness plagues, bad weather,"

"Oh,"

"I know,"

The two fell into a calming silence as they walked to class. Each was lost in their own thoughts so, Scooby took this time to observe. Christina and Shaggy were both equally quiet and lost in thought. They were so close together that they could easily hold hands if they wanted. Scooby wouldn't admit this but he hoped they got together someday. Christina was so much nicer than any other girl Shaggy had actually been with. She was calm and understanding, caring, kind and a really good cook in Scooby's opinion. She never left him out the entire time she was around. Going on a walk? She talked with him. If he wanted to go to the movies with Shaggy she helped sneak him inside. Often she would even have a treat ready for him.

Like, at lunch that day. Christina pulled a paper sack from her messenger bag and passed sugar cookies around the table before placing one in the dog dish the school had provided. They were so good, in fact, that he asked for another and another and another.

"I'm so glad you like them Scooby," Christina laughed.

"Why wouldn't he?" Howleen questioned in between bites of her own cookie,

"Yeah," Twyla nodded.

"Are you boys sure you want to sit here?" Googie asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere with Rachel right behind her.

"Like, why wouldn't we?"

"You're sitting at a table with a flea-infested werewolf, the spawn of the Boogeyman himself and a blood-sucking, slave-making vampire who is the child of Dracula I might remind you," Rachel pointed out with cold steely eyes.

Christina would have none of it.

"Okay, first off, Howleen doesn't have fleas. Secondly Twyla eats nightmares and lastly, I'm not a blood-sucking, slave-making child of Dracula. I am the veterinarian vampire with a higher GPA than you who also happens to be Dracula's niece,"

"Yeah right," Googie huffed.

At this remark, Christina showed them her lunch which consisted of a fruit salad, bottled water and a baggie of double stuffed Oreo cookies. She then crossed her arms and stared at the blonde girls with a look that said try me. The two girls in response to this sputtered some incoherent sentences and stalked off pushing Jackson over in the process. Jackson dropped his lunch and all his books. Christina was quick to hop on her feet and help Jackson out.

"Thanks, Christina, this is the third time today,"

"Well, it's not that much longer until the end of the day,"

"True but now I don't have lunch,"

Christina guided Jackson over to their table where everyone split their lunch with him.

"Like, don't mind those two girls. They think they're better than everyone just remember to jump out of their path," Shaggy advised Jackson.

"Dully noted,"

A few tables away from them sat Googie and Rachel who were staring at them and talking about them in hushed tones.

"Goody two shoes," Rachel scoffed as they watched Christina help Jackson.

"She does that for everyone but me,"

The two girls watched with mixed emotion as a very tall vampire slid into the bench beside them. he had black hair and red eyes that screamed danger. He wore a red top and ripped up jeans with running shoes. He was almost normal looking almost.

"And, uh, who are you exactly?"

"The name's Drew and I couldn't help but hear you have a problem with my princess," Drew said.

"You and Christina are dating?"

"Not yet, she likes playing hard to get," Drew replied smoothly.

Drew didn't like humans but these two girls were perfect pawns hence, why he spoke to them in the first place. He figured that they were the key to getting rid of Shaggy. After all, his princess did not need to be around normies. He already had enough trouble with her friends being all for equality. Drew did not need Christina hanging out with one especially a boy! That could be disastrous.

"So, would you being willing to help us?" Rachel asked.

"With what?"

"Ending the friendship between Shaggy and Christina of course,"

"Why I'd be delighted to,"

Internally, both girls were wanting the vampire to leave them be. They shouldn't have needed his help in the first place but if they played their cards right a partnership would be very useful.

…...

* * *

Christina spent her free period by the fountain in the courtyard with her nose in yet another book. Shaggy and Scooby soon joined her, each snacking on a box of cookies.

"Like. What'd you have today, Christina?" Shaggy asked.

" _A Hundred And One Monster Tales_ ,"

"A horror book?"

"To most people but I think of it as a comedy,"

"Because of the misunderstanding?"

"Yeah,"

"What misunderstanding?" asked a syrupy sweet voice which made Christina cringe. Even without turning she could tell who it was.

"What do you want, Drew?" she questioned while moving closer to Shaggy.

"I simply want to know what you were talking about,"

"None of your concern,"

"Awe, come on Princess-"

"Drew you have exactly 60 seconds before we send you on a one way trip to Alaska," Clawdeen growled as she and Duncan stormed up to them.

Christina sighed in relief. Between Rachel, Googie, Drew and, Toralie she was in for quite a long year. Luckily for her, she had amazing friends who were always willing to help her out. She simply watched as Drew attempted and failed to intimidate Duncan. Duncan on the other hand, merely counted off the seconds until he and Clawdeen could launch the stuck up vampire to the frozen plains of Alaska. Since Drew made no move to leave, Clawdeen nodded her approval and together she and her boyfriend hoisted Drew up and sent him flying through the skies screaming like a girl in the process.

"Thanks, guys," Christina said as the two dropped beside them.

"No problem,"

"I don't get it," Shaggy commented, "Like what's up with him?"

"Drew is a few cards short of a deck," said Duncan.

"Forget that, he's plum crazy," Christina corrected.

"How?"

"Well, last year he broke Christina's arm twice, tried to fracture her wrist and gave her a nasty concussion all because she wouldn't go out with him," Clawdeen explained with a growl, danger flashing in her amber eyes at the memories of Christina in a cast on more than one occasion.

"Yeah, who knows what else he would have done if you guys hadn't been there," Christina agreed.

"He would have done much, much worse," Duncan pointed out.

The bell soon rang for class meaning the group had to part ways. Christina entered Study Hall with her book tucked under her arm and her bag over her shoulder. She had a paper due that just had to be done today and she wasn't letting anyone distract her. Five minutes after she had begun to type up her already drafted and revised report though her phone buzzed in her bag. She figured it was Draculaura and ignored it with an eye roll, she would have to go over the no texting during school thing again it seemed. Five more minutes went bu before her phone buzzed yet again. Christina once again ignored it. When it happened a third time she yanked it out of her bag with an angry huff. She was ready to let her cousin have it.

Only, it wasn't her cousin. It was an unknown number. She opened the text messages in curiosity. Several, several, pictures of Shaggy as a werewolf in the road rally. Whatever these texts were meant to convey did not really effect Christina. Shaggy had been over to her home several times throughout summer vacation and had already explained the whole werewolf situation to her. So, with a shrug, she deleted without a second thought.

She put her phone away and returned to her work unaffected. This, only made Rachel and Googie more desperate. The two blonde girls were hiding behind a conveniently placed shelf, spying yet again, on Christina. They were so confused. Why didn't that work? They needed more information. Time to track down Drew.

…...

* * *

After school that day, Christina returned to work at the comic shop. It was nice and quiet compared to the school. As a bonus, her shift would give her enough time to formulate answers to the list of interview questions that Spectra had emailed her. The ghostly writer was coming after school to do the interview. That gave Christina two hours to settle her jumbled nerves. The tinkling of the bell above the door caught her attention. She peered over the shelves delighted to see Shaggy and Scooby. As they got closer she noticed the red-headed girl behind them. This must have been Shaggy's sister.

"Hi, Christina," Shaggy greeted.

"Hey, Shaggy,"

"Ahem,"

"Hello, Scooby," Christina laughed giving the Great Dane a scratch behind the ears.

"Like, this is my sister Sugie," Shaggy said making proper introductions.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sugie," Christina said happily.

"Nice to meet you too, Shaggy talks about you so much that I finally said next time he went here he had to bring me,"

"Is that right?"

Shaggy already regretted bringing Sugie. After all, who knew what she would say to Christina? Was it her intention to make him turn red? No. Did she? Yes. His brain was screaming at him to hurry up and do something but he simply hung his head and tried to shrink. This failed. Where was one of those movable holes from Looney Tunes when he needed one? The girls were giggling now, at him no doubt. This just kept getting worse. There was no way that it could have gotten any worse.

Then, in came Googie and Rachel with Drew no less.

It just got worse for both him and Christina. Luckily, the trio had yet to notice them but, it was clear who they were looking for. Christina ducked behind the nearest shelf with the others following her. Slowly they made their way to the back room. Along the way, they ran into Christina's boss,

"Where are you going?" he asked perplexed.

Christina put her a finger yo her lips while Scooby was kind enough to mime what was happening. When Christina had started working there in May to help save for a new laptop she had explained her reasoning and who Drew was as well, as, what he did to her. Her boss nodded in understanding and allowed them to continue on their way while he acted as if he hadn't just seen his employee and her friends tip toeing to the back room for cover.

"This is not good. Why? Why did they have to bring Drew?" Christina whispered harshly once the door had been shut and locked.

"I have no idea, Christina," Shaggy replied.

"Mind filling me in?" Sugie questioned, crossing her arms.

"Later," Shaggy replied watching in concern as his friend paced circles around the room clenching and tugging on her hair in frustration.

"This is bad. He and Toralie are the reason I came here to get a job. Oh, sure I can handle rude glares and comments but Toralie Stripe and Drew Easton? No, no. the Joker would become a sane, law-abiding citizen of Gotham. Wonder Woman would end all evil in the world! Batman would finally, finally get married and stay that way. Krypton would-"

The other three watched with concern as Christina rattled on about all the impossible things she could think of. She ended the onslaught of what if scenarios by saying:

"The Hex Girls would breakup!"

"Christina, I need you to take a deep breathe and sit down," Shaggy ordered calmly.

"They know where I work!" she moaned sadly.

"Now, calm down I'm sure Jon will think of something,"

"I did!" Jon said as he unlocked the door.

"What?"

"I told them that Christina only worked a summer job and now that school's back in session she wouldn't be working here,"

"Like, that's okay for now but what happens when Googie and Rachel stroll past and realize she still works here?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to now, you're free to go home for the day if you'd like, Christina,"

"Yes, Sir,"

"See you tomorrow,"

Now, to face Spectra.

* * *

 **Please review,**


	3. Chapter 3

Christina rushed home right after work. She had a good hour before Spectra's arrival but with what had happened at the comic shop she was all riled up and there was no calming herself down. Going up to her room she tossed her messenger bag on her bed and rushed into her closet for a change of clothes. It was a video interview so she wanted to look nice at least and her rumpled tee-shirt, stained jeans, and messy brown locks weren't going to fly well. In her closet, she discarded her jacket allowing her wings some air as they popped up from her back. She sifted through the clothes in her closet before selecting a lavender dress embroidered with black lace on the skirt. She moved on to wear her jackets and vests hung in crisp, clean rows. She chose a brown jacket before sliding into a pair of black sandals with bows on them and walking out of the closet.

Just as she finished yanking all the knots out of her hair, Spectra floated into her room clasping her video camera. The purple-haired ghost smiled in greeting as she set up the camera and waited calmly for Christina to finish what she was doing. After Christina had finished she sat down on the bed and gave the thumbs up. Spectra settled into the desk chair as the camera started rolling. After an explanation of what the video was about the interview really started.

"So, Christina what grade are you in this year?"

"I'm in the eleventh grade,"

"And is it true you're on track to graduate early?"

"Sure is,"

"Has this always been the plan?"

"Yeah,"

"In all your time at school you've never been a social butterfly like Draculaura so I have to ask exactly how much do you have in common with her?"

"We're both caring and sensitive, we both have a distaste for you know what and we love and support each other no matter what,"

"And now for the question that's on everybody's mind, What's with you and Shaggy? Are you dating?"

Christina stared at her friend as she carefully considered how to respond to that question. When she finally collected her thoughts she said:

"No, we aren't dating, we're just really good friends,"

"How'd you meet?"

"I'd like to keep that private if you don't mind,"

"Of course, so, friends huh?"

"Yeah,"

"Can you tell us about Shaggy?"

"That depends on what you want to know"

"What's he like, you know. in general?"

"He's one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. He's also really funny and he has the biggest heart ever,"

"I see, so, what did you think of the normies coming to Monster High?"

"I think, it's interesting,"

After a few more questions the interview wrapped up and Spectra left. With her gone, Christina changed into some more comfortable clothes and headed to the park. It was a nice day just to walk. Besides, Christina still needed to clear her head. What were Googie and Rachel thinking? What did bringing Drew to her work accomplish? Why was Drew even hanging around the girls? He hated humans with a vengeance. Christina supposed it was too early to judge anything. After all, school hadn't even been in session for a full three weeks. As Christina strolled along the walking path her phone buzzed inside her pocket. Figuring it was her cousin or one of the other girls texting her, Christina pulled it from her pocket without much thought. It was indeed one of her friends that had texted her but the reasoning was bad. Terrible even.

Twyla had texted to say she'd seen _someone_ , she couldn't tell who, on Christina's motorcycle. In response, Christina hastily shoved her phone back into her pocket and made a break for home. Along the way, she ran right into Shaggy who was on his way to meet up with the gang.

"Christina, what's wrong?"

"Someone stole my motorcycle!"

"Wait, what?"

"I gotta get home!" Christina cried sadly.

"Come on I'll go with you,"

"But Shaggy," Scooby spoke up "What about the gang?"

"I'll text them like, let's move,"

Back at the castle, Dracula was already waiting inside with the police. The officers wanted Christina to answer questions but she could've cared less at that moment. She tore past the stunned policemen with Shaggy and Scooby hot on her heels. Entering the garage where all the race cars were kept it was clear that Christina's motorcycle wasn't where it was supposed to be. Policemen were already thoroughly searching the place. Christina stood frozen in the spot where her motorcycle should have been. It was gone. Her prize-winning motorcycle was gone. There had to be something she could do. There had to be some way she could locate it. Then she remembered. She grabbed her phone and as fast as possible dialed Ghoulia's number. After a brief conversation, she hung up and turned to the bewildered crowd that had gathered.

"Ghoulia can track the GPS on my bike," she cried excitedly.

Happily, Christina rushed to meet Ghoulia halfway. Shaggy and Scooby went with her of course. They too wanted to find out who had stolen Christina's bike. By the time she had reached the mall, the other girls were already there gathered around a table in the food court. Ghoulia arrived with Cleo shortly afterward and set to work tracking the GPS. Ghoulia was successful of course and soon, the whole group was tearing their way through the park. Christina was confused and enraged. Who would need to steal her motorcycle? Why? They hadn't even taken it very far, it was hidden in the trees at the park. The very same park that she had just been at. Once they had located it, Christina hopped on the bike and sped away leaving a tiny trail of flames in her wake. Hours later, Christina was still hard at work creating a security system and wireless control directly linked to her phone which was always locked with a pin number and her thumbprint. She still couldn't understand why someone would dare steal her property. The mere thought of it made her angry.

…...

* * *

"WHY'D YOU LEAVE IT?" Googie fumed as she slammed her hands down on the countertop.

"I don't want to be charged with theft," Rachel replied as she calmly ate her dinner.

"We were going to drop it at _his_ place remember?" Googie cried pointing to Drew who was preoccupied with pictures of Christina.

He looked up long enough to say:

"Besides, I don't want my princess to be angry with me,"

"Isn't she always angry at you?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes,"

"So, what's the difference?"

"Her fire-breathing half-human friend would've burnt me to ashes that is if his girlfriend didn't tear me apart first,"

"Okay, okay so, we clearly need a better plan,"

"Ya think?"

"Well, let's get to work,"

…...

* * *

Weeks Later,

"So, how's school going guys?" Fred asked as the gang met up.

"It's interesting,"

"Any run-ins with your exes?"

"Like, every single day,"

"Why?"

"I have no idea,"

"Moving on," Daphne said wanting to leave this topic alone," What about your friend?"

"Christina?"

"Yeah, wasn't her motorcycle stolen or something?"

"Yeah, but they found it and she had her uncle change the passcode to the garage,"

"What's it like, you know, being friends with her?" Velma questioned.

: It's awesome, Christina's nice and helpful and she helps me avoid Tweedledee and Tweedledum,"

"Does she ever scare you?"

"No,"

"But isn't it unnerving?" Daphne asked.

"Like, not at all. In case you're wondering she has never once tried to drink our blood in fact, it makes her gag,"

"Well, that's new," Fred chuckled.

"Yeah,"

"What does she do for fun?"

"If you have so many questions about her then why don't you ask her yourself?" Shaggy questioned good-naturally.

"Or they could watch the video," Scooby suggested.

"Good idea,"

"What video?"

"I'll show you,"

Meanwhile, Christina was curled up on her bed watching a movie and perfectly reciting the words.

"No magic, No WiFi, No way out," she laughed as her phone buzzed.

She looked at it and was delighted to see that Shaggy was calling her. She paused her movie before answering. It surprised her to learn that Shaggy's friends wanted to get to know her. She hadn't been surprised by their reactions during their first encounter with her. Now, they wanted to get to know her. Christina happily agreed to meet up with them over the weekend. They made plans to go to the mall with Draculaura and the others.

Christina was excited.

…...

* * *

Rachel and Googie were beyond fed up. What was it going to take? They had to strain the friendship between Shaggy and Christina but it seemed impossible. So, they resorted to spying again. As if that would help. What could they possibly learn this time? Christina thus far was a very boring person to watch. She did all her work diligently, she never broke rules and she was always, always helping people except for Drew of course. They had nothing to work with. Nothing to help drive a wedge between her and Shaggy. Maybe they had to talk with Shaggy himself so, they waited until he was alone before cornering him

"Hi Shaggy." they greeted.

"Uh, hi,"

"So, how are things going?"

"Good," Shaggy replied slowly confused as to what was happening.

"Have you heard the news?" Rachel asked grabbing Shaggy by the arm before he could walk away.

"Like, what news?"

"About Christina,"

"What about her?"

"Well, I heard she's been seeing someone,"

Shaggy was even more confused now.

"What?"

"She's been seeing someone," Googie repeated calmly.

"Who?"

"Drew Easton,"

At this, Shaggy laughed out loud.

"Oh please, like, she'd sooner stake herself then go out with him," Shaggy laughed.

"How would you know,"

"She told me herself. Face it girls like, whatever you're trying to do isn't going to work,"

With that, Shaggy walked away.

…...

* * *

 **Okay, that ends this chapter now I'm going to go bang my head on a wall until I figure out where to go with this. In other news, I am trying and failing it seems to write the next chapter of the unspoken truth *sigh* my head hurts already. Please leave a review it makes me smile.**


	4. Chapter 4

Drew was plenty annoyed. Weeks had gone by and the cold was beginning set in. Even as the cold progressed Drew's attempts to woo Christina was not working. The whole point of stealing her motorcycle was to make him seem like a hero who had found her bike. However, since the girls cowered the plan fell through. The three met up as often as they could every day. Drew would insist they try harder while the girls said _he_ had to try harder. The partnership they had was very clearly toxic. However, they didn't notice this. Instead, they kept looking for that missing puzzle piece. Right now, the two girls had wired Drew and sent him in search of Christina who unsurprisingly, was with Shaggy. When they saw Drew coming they grew quiet and started walking away.

"Oh, Princess wait for me!" Drew cried as he cut them off.

"Not now, Drew!" Christina groaned.

"Busy?"

"Shaggy needs me to tutor him and I can't have distractions," Christina explained standing in front of her friends.

"I need help too!" Drew whined like a child.

As much as Christina didn't want to help Drew she knew she had to help. After all, tutoring students meant all students including Drew. She knew that Drew didn't really need her help but she as said before was required to help all students. That's when a realization hit.

"Wait a minute! You don't have science with Mr. Hack third hour and besides, you need an appointment in order for me to tutor you,"

"Oh, right," Drew grinned sheepishly.

"And my schedule is booked for the next let's see, three and a half weeks,"

This, of course, was a lie to get rid of Drew but he stuck around. Leave it to Clawdeen and Duncan to save them. Christina saw them but, she didn't let on. So, when Duncan sent a fireball toward Drew all Christina could do was smirk. Ah, no one had ever seen Drew flee so fast.

"Ouch, ouch, hot, hot," he cried hopping away like a one-legged rabbit.

"Come on, Shaggy," Christina said waving them onward "Let's go,"

* * *

Okay, we need personal information," Googie declared.

"Yes, we do," Rachel agreed.

"So, that when it gets leaked on the Ghostly Gossip I'll be the one to make her feel better," Drew concluded.

"So, where do we get said information?"

At this exact moment, Toralie arrived. The devious werecat looked at them with a wicked grin.

"I couldn't help but overhear and I happen to know Christina has a _fairy_ deep, dark secret but, it'd be a fairy bad for me to tell you what it is," Toralie sneered before sauntering away.

"Did she say fairy?"

"Yeah," Drew nodded just as perplexed as the girls were.

"Do you think she meant something?" Rachel asked.

"I have no doubt she did," Googie nodded.

"So, what do we do about it?"

"Simple, Drew you're breaking in," Googie whispered,

"I can't her family will-"

"Oh, calm down you can turn into a bat right?"

"Yeah,"

"That's how you get in,"

"Then what?"

"Sneak into her room, take pictures, steal something,"

"Like what?"

"Geez, are you dense? Look for a diary," Rachel harshly whispered.

"She has one?"

"I'm sure of it,"

"Then I'll do my best,"

* * *

So, after Christina had left to meet with the gang at the mall Drew flew into her room with a camera. Once he made sure no one else was nearby he went back to normal and looked around properly. Christina's room was so bright and girly. He gawked at the butterfly decals on her walls and cringed at her lace curtains. There were stuffed animals on her bed and books everywhere he looked. Now, where would she keep a diary? He spied her desk and grinned. That's where it was. He crept over to the desk and pulled out the drawers as he began sifting through them. Sketchbooks, colored pencils, charcoal, Copic markers all art supplies. He worked from top to bottom and finally, he found it. A purple compositional book with butterflies drawn on the cover. Christina's name was written on the front in looping scrawl. He had found it.

Even though he had what he had come for he continued to look around because well, he needed things for his sick collection. When he finally did leave he had her diary and her favorite bat-themed shirt. He brought the journal to Rachel who was just dying to read it. Oh, what juicy information this diary contained. As she flipped through it she came across a picture that had been taped in.

"That's what Toralie meant," Rachel gasped as she stared at the picture of fifteen-year-old Christina on her birthday.

Christina sat at the table blowing out candles on a birthday cake in the picture but Rachel could've cared less about that. Instead, she was more focused on the pointed, transparent, sparkling, darkly colored butterfly-like wings on Christina's back. This was just what they needed. Quickly, she dialed Googie's number. Rachel figured that if they found out it was Googie who leaked it she would be the one in trouble which would get her expelled and thus, Rachel would have Shaggy all to herself. It was a perfect, flawless plan and, Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the thought as she passed the diary and all it contained to Googie. Come noon tomorrow everyone would know about Christina. They would know all about her dark fairy heritage and Shaggy would run for the hills.

...

* * *

The next day.

Christina woke up early. She laid on her bed and stared at the plastic stars stuck to her celling. She had really wanted to paint them but Dracula had put his foot down with the reminder that one day she would have her own place. Christina smiled she knew her uncle wouldn't change anything about her room when she moved out. Oh well, rules were rules. Smiling still, Christina got out of bed and flew into her closet to chose an outfit for the day. Strangely, she couldn't find the shirt she wanted to wear. Shrugging it off, she instead chose to wear her normal lilac colored tee shirt ripped jeans and boots. Before leaving her closet she chose her denim vest to wear over her wings.

Shortly afterward, she walked downstairs for breakfast. Draculaura was surprisingly up early and already chatting nonstop about the day ahead as The Hunch Bunch served breakfast.

"What are you going to do today Christina?" Dracula asked.

"School, work, library," she replied counting her fingers as she said each thing.

"Don't forget Shaggy," Draculaura teased earing a kick to the leg from her cousin.

"What is going on with you and Sha-Gee?" Dracula questioned.

"Nothing why does everyone and their mother's cousin ask me that?" Christina groaned raking a hand through her still unbrushed hair.

"Uh, because it's totes clear you like each other?" Draculaura responded with a smile.

"Honestly how many times do I have to tell you-"

"You're just friends, I know but you know deep, deep down you like him,"

"Whatever, Laura," Christina mumbled as she stared into her coffee.

School, was mundane. Flat out boring for Christina and friends. When Christina told Twyla about her morning Twyla responded by telling a story about how Dustin tried to stow away in her bag. Classes went smoothly, everything was fine until lunch. That day would forever be burned into Christina's memory. She had just sat down for lunch when her phone and everyone else's went off at once. She pulled out her phone only to drop it horrified at what she saw. Her diary was on The Ghostly Gossip. Immdently, Christina felt all eyes on her. Toralie then sauntered over laughing like a manic and ripped Christina's vest off. Christina started to weep as her darkly-colored wings popped up. Before anyone could utter a word she fled the cafeteria a trail of sparkles following her. She flew down the hall a blur to anyone in her path. Higher and Higher she soared desperately trying to get away from her staring peers. She landed between the two tallest towers of the school and broke down in relentless sobs that shook to her very core.

Drew showed up shortly after this. Now was his chance.

"I saw everything, Princess," he said as he slid his arm around her: Even though the whole school may turn their backs on you **_I_** never will. I'm here for you Princess,"

"Drew get your hands off of me before I send you into next year. You make my skin crawl," Christina hissed even though sobs still shook her.

"Don't be like that, Princess", he said while tightening his grip on her "You know i've always loved you. and now i'm probably the only one who does...ACK!"

Drew was grabbed harshly by the throat and came face to face with a seething Duncan. Smoke poured from his mouth as he spoke.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. You make me sick Drew,"

Drew true to nature had an accident right then and there. Duncan was going to roast him alive or that what it seemed like. Instead, Duncan hurled Drew far away from the school.

"Thanks, Duncan," Christina mumbled not having the heart to look at her friend.

"Christina I swear it'll be okay,"

"I'm a half-vampire/half-fairy FREAK! you have no idea what it's like!" Christina sobbed.

"Yes, I do remember?" Duncan asked calmly grabbing her attention "My Mom is normie and my Dad is Belloc, King of the Kaiju. I'm a hybrid of the race most monsters hate, and another that they fear. I hid what I really was at first, Jinafire helped by pretending I was her cousin. But then I met Clawdeen and fell in love. she could smell I was half-human but loved me anyway, so I told her the whole truth. now everyone knows and accepted me. Come on, I promise it will be ok."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, now come on Shaggy's looking for you,"

"I bet the whole school is,"

"Come on,"

So, they reentered the school. Christina shuffled in nervously. She focused solely on her feet and willed herself to walk to her locker even though the lunch period hadn't ended. She tossed her now mangled vest inside and shut the door before walking as slowly as she could back into the cafeteria. She slid back into her place beside Shaggy and tried in vain to ignore the several pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Christina?" Shaggy asked.

"What?"

"We're not going to judge you,"

This statement, which was said loud enough for everyone to hear made Rachel choke while Googie gritted her teeth.

"Really?"

"Yeah, remember," Frankie said as she came over to their table "Be yourself, Be unique, Be a Monster,"

"That's what the school stands for," Howleen added.

"And we aren't turning our backs on you," Twyla declared.

"Also, I'm really, really sorry I was told that you were alright with this being posted," Spectra said as she handed Christina back her diary.

"Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know. It was on my desk in first period today."

"Now, Rachel was fed up even more. Dang It Googie! Her plan had just flown out the window! She would have to try harder.

* * *

 **That's a wrap for this chapter. Who do you think is more desperate out of the two girls? Rachel or Googie and when will Shaggy and Christina admit their hidden feelings? Will Drew ever be found out for his crime? We will see. Anyways, leave a review and feel free to suggest things. Thanks to** **DRAGONDAVE45 I finished this chapter. If you haven't read their story** ** **Monster High: Primal Hearts** I totally suggest you do. They're way, better than I am**  
 **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Googie wasn't stupid she knew what Rachel had been trying to do. However, Googie took Rachel's plan and used it for her own gain. All it took was an email to Headmistress Bloodgood and Rachel was promptly expelled from the school. Now, Googie had Shaggy to herself. Well, she _would_ as soon as Christina got out of the way. Googie knew just how to do it too. She could tell that deep, deep down Christina harbored feelings for Shaggy. Shaggy was the same way. Two very clueless lovebirds. This was the making of a tragic story. Or it _would be._ While Rachel was forcibly removed from the cafeteria Googie simply watched the shocking twist before them. Toralei was frozen in shock.

Why were they rallying around Christina? She was a freak who didn't belong. So, why? Why all the celebration? Why any of it?

"No, No, NO! Toralei screeched catching everyone's attention as they turned to the disturbed werecat she continued "She's a freak! She shouldn't even exist! Whoever heard of a vampire-fairy? I don't get it! Can't you see she doesn't belong here-"

While Toraei went on her insane ranting Shaggy was having a hard time not giving in to this strange protective feeling that wanted him to punch Toraei. Why wouldn't he want to? She was vocally bullying Christina just for her heritage and accusing her of insane things that Christina wouldn't do. Before he could let his fists fly, however, the other hybrids in the room stepped up along with Christina's close friends.

"How dare you," Neighthan snapped.

"What's she ever done to you?" Howleen said.

"Nothing," Serina commented.

"So, why don't you just leave her alone?" Twyla questioned.

"Is it because you dislike yourself so much that you have to take it out on her?" Cleo wondered.

"Just go," Jinafire ordered her voice calm but her eyes lit with rage.

"And don 't you dare mess with her again," Duncan finished.

While Torlaei and the twins ran away Googie watched. She now knew who she and Drew could pin their evil deeds on if the need ever arose but at the current moment that seemed to be the least of-of her worries. Rachel was texting her so much that she put her cell phone on silent. Rachel was questioning what had gone wrong and what Googie had done not that Googie actually cared to answer these questions instead, she kept her eyes trained on the scene before her. Christina seemed happy. Googie would let her have this moment. Just this moment. Then Googie would crush her beneath her high tops. Oh, how exciting it would be. Content with this thought Googie slipped out of the cafeteria unnoticed by her peers who were too wrapped up in Christina's explanation to even notice her absence.

Later on that day Christina stayed in her room. She was trying to figure out who had broken into her room. Her wolves had picked up something but it was solely in her room. The only other point of access to her room was her balcony but she always locked the doors leading to it. Always and besides, it would be impossible for someone to break in unnoticed. Christina was decided to put the confusion aside for now and instead, focused on her homework like she was supposed to be doing in the first place. She still couldn't seem to focus. Things at school had definitely been surprising and now, Spectra wanted yet another interview. People were asking questions. Most in general curiosity but some of the questions asked by human classmates were disrespectful and downright mean-spirited. Not that Christina had a need to worry any longer. Overall she'd been accepted and that was all that mattered. Christina was positive the school year would be easier now and there wouldn't be so much drama but poor, poor, Christina was dead wrong.

* * *

At that exact moment, Googie was curled up on her couch listening to Rachel rave on and on about how horribly wrong this day had gone. Drew meanwhile, just rolled his eyes and went back to printing his pictures of Christina.

"What are we doing wrong?" Rachel screeched "I want Shaggy already but that little freak of nature has him in the palm of her hand and doesn't even know it,"

"It's not like you can do much now. After all, you were expelled," Drew lazily commented

"True,"

Googie just listened to this exchange in silence. She had her own plans. Plans which she would execute tomorrow.

* * *

"Come on tell me what's bothering you already," Sugie said plopping down next to Shaggy.

"Nothing's wrong Sugie," Shaggy responded in surprise.

"Then why have you been staring at the wall for half an hour?"

"Like, it's been that long?"

"Uh-huh now, spill it or I WILL empty out your mini fridge the next time Madelyn comes over,"

Shaggy glared daggers at his sister.

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Try me,"

"Okay fine, I admit it okay?"

"Admit what?"

"I might like Christina,"

"I knew it. So, when did this happen?"

"Like, sometime over the summer I guess?"

It was true even though he had tried to ignore it. He had liked Christina for a longer time than he was willing to disclose to Sugie. It didn't take a brain surgeon to help Sugie figure out the rest on her own. Her brother always went to the comic shop during Christina's shift. He went to her home on a weekly basis. Most telling of all was when he spoke about her. Ah yes, it was clear to Sugie that her brother was crushing on Christina.

"So, are you going to tell her?" Sugie questioned.

"Not right now,"

"Soon?"

"Soon,"

"You'd better,"

"Like, why?"

Q

"I think she might like you back"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I'm positive,"

Shaggy was still unsure, however. Could Christina really like him? As in _like_ him? There would be only one way to find out. He had to tell her!

* * *

U nfourtantly, for Shaggy that plan, was put on hold by a strangely excited Googie. From the minute he walked in the door she latched onto his arm and refused to let go. Shaggy was never given the chance to even utter a word to an equally confused Christina. As much as he tried to get away he couldn't lose her. She insisted on walking with him to classes and when lunch came that day she hastily pulled him to her table. When he would try to leave she would just tighten her hold until her perfectly manicured nails were digging into his flesh. He did see Christina at one point. She was welcoming Molly back from her trip which had gone on longer than was expected. However, Googie pulled him away before he could say a word to them. As the last hour of the day ended Shaggy had finally managed to wrench his arm from Googie's freakishly strong grip. He wasted no time in making a beeline for Christina

He found her and Molly chatting in rapid-fire fashion beside Christina's car.

"Wow, Molly these pictures rock," Christina was saying.

"I know,"

"Like, guess who finally got away from Tweedledee," Shaggy announced breathlessly as he came to a stop in front of the girls.

"Not to burst your bubble Shaggy but here she comes," Christina pointed out as Googie was charging toward them.

"I'd better hop on the bus,"

"Doesn't she ride the bus?"

"Yeah,"

"Come on I'll drive you home," Christina said unlocking her car.

Shaggy wasted no time in climbing inside followed by Molly and Christina. Christina locked the doors and sped away just as Googie reached the now empty parking spot. Shaggy was far too tired to have a serious conversation about his feelings so he put it on hold. He instead gave Christina directions to his house where Sugie was already waiting on the porch with Madelyn. He said goodbye to Christina and went inside mumbling a hello to his sister along the way before he and Scooby face-planted into his bed tiredness and confusion overtaking them both. Meanwhile, Molly and Christina were continuing their conversation.

"You know what I think Chrissy?"

"What's that M?"

"I think you like Shaggy. I mean as in LIKE, like him,"

"That's funny,"

"I'm not joking,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Look, I swear on my video games that I'm not joking,"

"Well, sorry but Shaggy and I are just friends,"

"Yeah and Danny's dating Ember Mclain,"

"He wouldn't do that,"

"Yeah, and you have a crush on Shaggy,"

"I plead the fifth,"

"You know I'm right,"

"Can we please just drop it?"

"Fine, fine, let's grab a coffee instead,"

"Okay,"

* * *

Christina laid awake that night thinking over what Molly had said. Okay, maybe, maybe she liked Shaggy but Christina didn't see how Shaggy could ever like her back. No boy, not one, had ever shown a genuine interest in her. There was Drew but he didn't actually like her. He was demented. Christina didn't see a relationship actually happening. There was no way. With these thoughts, Christina drifred off to sleep.

* * *

...

All throughout the week, Googie continually hung on to Shaggy. Even when he demanded she leaves him alone. She brushed these thoughts aside and never left him alone. Her actions only got crazier though. She started bringing him breakfast, buying his lunch and then, cleaning him up after he'd eaten. Heck, she had even started stealing his homework son that she could do it for him. Googie wouldn't let him anywhere near Christina and when he tried to text her she would take his phone away from him. It was really starting to creep Shaggy out. Every day was the same. The week after was the same. It was really disturbing. Unknownest to Shaggy was the fact that Googie sought to make Christina miserable and as much as Christina ttried to ignore it Googie was starting to get under her skin. Then the WORST possible thing happened. Christina turned a corner and found something heartbreaking.

Shaggy was kissing Googie.


	6. Chapter 6

Christina turned and ran. Her happy mood was now a bitter thundering storm cloud. As many times she'd denied liking Shaggy one would've thought she was serious. However, somewhere, some way, she had developed a crush on him. Well, now her heart was shattered into tiny, tiny pieces. Had she stayed a moment longer she would have seen what happened next. Shaggy harshly pushed Googie off him.

"Like, what do you think you were doing?"

"Giving you a kiss," Googie replied batting her eyelashes while feigning innocence.

"You broke up with me remember? You said I had commitment issues and now you're all over me. You're just jealous Googie. You're angry that I'm friends with Christina, aren't you? Well, Let me be the first to say this: You, Googie Addison Hale are a self-centered vain girl. Now, leave me alone,"

"But Shaggy I-"

"Like, I don't want to hear it,"

They continued to argue. Christina didn't know any of this and just kept running until Sugie stopped her. The younger girl looked at Christina with a mix of confusion and worry. She just wasn't herself.

"What's the matter?" Sugie asked worriedly.

"Well," Christina said calmly "I just saw your brother kissing Googie,"

"Whoa! wait a sec!", Sugie said gently. "That can't be right, Christina. I mean it can't be what it looked like. I know for a fact he can't stand her! In fact, I know for a fact that Shaggy likes you,"

"Yeah right, like he would ever in an eternity have actual genuine feelings for me,"

"He does,"

"Yeah, he does," Christina scoffed.

At that moment Scooby collided with Christina. He had heard the conversation and wanted to set things straight. Christina needed comfort.

"It's true Christina. Shaggy loves you and you love him I can smell it whenever you're close," Scooby explained.

"What's with the hundred yard dash Scooby?" Shaggy panted upon his arrival.

He was taken aback to see his sister glaring daggers at him, Christina in tears and Scooby trying his best to console her. What did he miss?

"Shaggy is there something you wanna say to Christina?" Sugie questioned pointedly.

Shaggy racked his brain trying to figure out what Sugie meant. What did she mean? He scratched his head in confusion as he looked at the three before him. Sugie was angry, Christina was crying and, Scooby was trying to calm her down. In the back of his mind Shaggy knew there was something he'd wanted to say but what was it? He just couldn't think with all the adrenaline pumping through him still. FRom the way his sister was looking at him, he was clearly supposed to say something. He looked from Sugie back to Christina who was finally calming down. Then it clicked. He knew why she was upset, she had clearly seen what Googie had done. That was Googie's intent. So, Shaggy had to explain himself. He slowly walked over to Christina. Although she was calmer now Shaggy could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"Christina we should talk,"

"Yeah, we should," Christina replied flatly.

"Come on Scooby let's give them some space," Sugie said as she led the Great Dane away.

"What was that?" Christina asked referring to the earlier event.

"Googie she forced herself on me. I didn't want her that close I haven't wanted her around me since when she started this. Believe me, I've tried to push her away one more than one occasion. She's just very insistent,"

"So you aren't dating her?"

"Like, no way. I don't even like her in that way. Christina, I like you! I've been trying to tell you for weeks but I never got the chance," Shaggy confessed nervously.

"You like me?"

"Yes, I do I really really do,"

Hearing this, Christina wasted no time in kissing Shaggy. He was surprised at first but happy. The two got so lost in their bliss that they didn't even notice the fireworks above their heads nor did they see Sugie's grin or Googie's stormy scowl. The blonde struggled to contain her composure as she stalked away.

"Drew your princess is kissing someone else," She said flatly.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Drew yelled nearly blowing out Googie's eardrums.

"Geez, calm down," she ordered harshly.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Drew bellowed.

"Yes, you will or I tell everyone who took Christina's diary,"

"You'd be an accomplice,"

"Not if I played my cards right,"

"You're evil,"

"Thank you,"

* * *

A couple hours later, Christina and Shaggy were on a nice long walk to talk about this new relationship but after a while, they started to talk about other things. One such topic was who had stolen Christina's diary. Christina told Shaggy that she couldn't seem to figure out who or how someone had gotten into her room.

"My friends and I could help," Shaggy offered

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you are my girlfriend right?"

"Yeah," Christina giggled.

"Hey, how do you think your family is going to react?"

"We won't know until we tell them,"

"Like, can we get it out of the way?"

"If you would like to,"

"Great and in the meantime I'll call Fred,"

"Great,"

The two went back to Christina's car and proceeded to drive back to her house. Along the way they stopped for ice cream per, Shaggy's pleading. Not that Christina minded. The reactions of Christina's family were what you would expect. Draculaura squealed while Dracula had a very, very long talk with Shaggy. While they were talking Christina was telling Molly who trues to her nature just had to gloat.

"I knew it!"

"Yeah, I know,"

"So when's the wedding?"

"Whoa, there girl! We haven't gone on an actual date yet,"

"You got Ice cream on the way home right?"

"Yeah,"

"That counts,"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"So, you're already planing to marry Danny?"

"Heck yeah"

"And what does he say about this?"

"He doesn't know,"

"Of course not,"

"I want you to tell me everything tomorrow,"

"I will,"

"Bye, Christina,"

"See ya M"

The next day at school, everyone wanted to know the details of Christina and Shaggy's relationship. Christina disclosed very little information. Shaggy on the other hand, told all. Including how he and his friends were going to solve the mystery of Who'd stole Christina's diary. Now, Googie had to worry. She and Drew had to frame someone and fast. Luckily, they knew just who to frame.

Toralie and the twins.


	7. Chapter 7

Drew rushed to Googie's house as soon as school ended. The entire school was now aware of two very important things.

One: Shaggy and Christina were dating.

Two: Shaggy's friends were going to solve the mystery of who stole Christina's diary.

Drew watched unfazed as Googie paced back and forth pulling at her hair in aggravation

"What's the matter with you?" Drew finally asked.

"What's the matter with me?" Googie snapped "Shaggy and his friends! That's the problem,"

"So?"

"So, Shaggy and his friends always, always solve the case their meddling uncovers everything,"

"Always?"

"Yes! Always! For example, there was this shipping magnate who was stealing from himself to pocket the insurance money. They found out and he got arrested. Then there was this ex-TV star robotic dragon to scare people! There was a museum curator who-"

By this time Drew had tuned Googie out. He had no interest in hearing anything else. All he wanted to do was sneak back into the school so that he could polish the pictures of Christina. That's all he really wanted to do.

"Okay, okay I get it!"

"We have to frame someone to lead them away from our trail," Googie said.

"Toralie and the twins?" Drew offered.

"Exactly!"

"Good, now that we've figured that out I'm going to go,"

"Go where?"

"None of your concern,"

"Okay, whatever,"

* * *

A few days later. Drew and Googie acted upon there very well thought out plan. Starting with Toralie. Drew found the three werecats in the courtyard of the school. So, putting on his best smile he sauntered over to them.

"Hello, Toralie," he greeted smoothly.

"Drew,"

"I just wanted to thank you for cluing us in on Christina's little secret,"

"Uh, you're welcome?"

"Yeah, it so kind of you," Drew continued.

As he sweet-talked the three werecats he proceeded to lift orange hairs off of Toralie's jacket. After getting what he wanted, Drew made an excuse and left. He slipped out of the school and flew to Christina's home. He looked for an opening which was harder than last time considering Christina had double locked every way into her room windows included. He eventually did find a way inside and planted the hairs in Christina's desk drawer where the diary was the first time. Then he pilfered through her belongings for something to take back with him. Even though it was risky he stole a half-filled bottle of perfume which he did not realize was her favorite and would draw red flags if missing. With his mission accomplished he snuck back into the school. He slipped into the catacombs and after he made sure no one was looking he slipped into his very secret room. His very secret shrine to Christina.

Inside his room, were pictures upon pictures taped to the walls. There were locks of her hair and things that Christina had thought she had lost like her hairbrush and her bat-themed tee-shirt which was displayed on a mannequin. He set the perfume on a small table and left the room after locking the door and hiding the entrance from prying eyes. When he reentered the hallway he was disgusted and angered to see Shaggy and Christina walking hand in hand down the hall to class. He slunk behind them as quietly as he could but Christina still noticed.

"Go away Drew," she ordered without turning around.

"But Princess-"

"Like, I believe she told you to go away," Shaggy snapped.

"Stay out of this you normie," Drew ordered.

The two boys were finally faced each other and looked about ready to fight to the death if it weren't for Christina's quick thinking. Blasting Drew in the side with magic she grabbed Shaggy and pulled him away.

"Don't try to fight Drew okay?"

"But he was getting on your nerves,"

"Still, you getting in trouble isn't going to help you,"

"You're right,"

* * *

Later, Christina let Mystery Inc into her room before hanging up her messenger bag and fetching the wolves from their pen. When she returned with the wolves trailing after her Fred and the girls recoiled out of nervousness. Shaggy on the other hand, happily gave both the wolves a scratch behind their ears as if they were a pair of corgis.

"Don't worry guys Thunder and Fluffy are nice," Christina said noticing the discomfort of her friends.

"Uh, really?"

"Like, yeah just let them get a good scent and they'll know you aren't a threat," Shaggy explained.

So, the three stepped forward and extended their hand's wolves sniffed the three people in curiosity before walking back to Christina and sitting down beside her. Now, with the wolves, comfortable Mystery Inc could investigate the room for clues. While the gang did that Christina sat down in her desk chair and started working on homework. As she worked she couldn't help but feel something was out of place. She looked around and that's when she realized her perfume was gone. Odd, she never moved it. Something was very, very wrong. Slowly, Christina put away her homework. The others watched as she stood and began to search. What she was looking for they could not tell. Shaggy caught on when he realized the absence of Christina's perfume. He had come to know that Christina kept her room as clean as she could and hardly ever moved things around. Confused and a tad angry Christina threw herself onto her bed hoping to bury herself beneath the pile of stuffed animals. While she did that the gang searched on. Soon, they looked in the drawer where Christina used to store her diary and found some orange hairs. Velma sealed them in little plastic bags while Christina explained about her other missing belongings.

So, the gang searched in her closet next but found nothing. It was the same with her dresser where the perfume had been. That was when Christina put her pts to work. They sniffed out the whole room with Scooby doing the same. It was clear that something smelt off. The scent of the hairs did not match the sent in the rest of the room

"Christina, can we examine your diary please?" Fred asked.

So, Christina grabbed her diary but she handed it to Shaggy. It was clear she would not let anyone else touch it. Shaggy looked it over carefully. For some reason the diary smelt of a sickly sweet bubblegum perfume. That wasn't Christina's perfume and Shaggy would know. Christina always smelt of flowers and chocolate but never bubblegum. The note that Spectra had gotten along with the diary was tucked inside the front cover. Shaggy unfolded it and scrutinized the writing which he found familiar but he couldn't place where he'd seen it These clues just didn't seem to add up.

"Scooby can you track the scent?" Velma asked referring to the unfamiliar scent in the bedroom.

"Yeah," Scooby replied as he put his nose to the ground.

"Well, Christina any ideas?"

"Torale maybe?"

"It is possible but it just doesn't fit together," Shaggy replied.

"You're right it really doesn't,"

* * *

 **Ooh, so, the mystery has begun but what will happen? Special thanks to my friend** DRAGONDAVE45 **for their help. Because without them I'd be suffering head trauma and have a broken keyboard to boot. Honestly, they're a big help so applaud them. Review please it makes my day.**


	8. Chapter 8

Googie continued to hide the fake clues in the most obvious places. Drew meanwhile, contented himself with his stolen goods so, he was of very little help. Not that Googie cared. Heck, Drew could be the one caught and sent to juvenile detention as long as Googie remained free and her perfect record remained well, perfect. She had finally managed to get rid of Rachel and her constant whining sometime ago now, she wanted to get rid of Drew. He was just so, so annoying! It was always Christina this and, Christina that and Googie was downright fed up with it all. She didn't need Drew anymore so getting rid of him was her next priority. Now, how should she do it?

…...

* * *

Christina rode with Shaggy in the back of the van as they headed back to the school in search of clues. The only reason was that Scooby had said that's where they needed to go so they went without question just like always. The school was eerily empty and dark once they were inside thanks to an open window. Scooby put his nose to work and took off running in the direction of their next clue. He stopped in front of a locker that was left ajar.

"Toralie's locker," Christina shuddered.

"Why would she leave it open?" Shaggy questioned.

"I have no idea,"

"Look," Scooby cried pointing to a paper as it fell to the floor.

Christina picked it up and unfolded it.; it was a picture of her all scratched up with the word freak scrawled below it. Christina had to restrain from flinching but she managed. Shaggy took the clue from her and looked it over scanning it. That's when he realized that the handwriting didn't match. It matched the note Spectra had received but not Toralie's own. What was going on? Sealing the note in a plastic bag they continued onward. The gang soon decided to split up. Fred and the girls went upstairs while Christina, Shaggy, and Scooby checked the ground floor and the catacombs.

"We have to go in _there_?" Shaggy asked shakily as Christina opened the door to the catacombs.

"Yes,"

"But, it's like, creepy in there," Shaggy pointed out.

"Oh, relax what's the worst that could happen?"

"We could get eaten," Scooby quipped.

"Chill out okay? We'll be fine," Christina said before grabbing Shaggy and Scooby and dragging them inside.

Shaggy and Scooby both shook with fear whereas, Christina remained perfectly calm. She had been in the catacombs on numerous occasions. In fact, most Monster High students had been in the catacombs. Operetta pretty much lived in the catacombs so, that's who they went to see. Surely she could help.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang left the school in order to confront the devious werecat who had started it all. They along with Clawdeen and Cleo found Toralie in the mall food court.

"Okay Toralie TALK," Clawdeen ordered slamming her hands on the table.

"My, my who wound up the big bad werewolf?" Toralie asked unfazed by Clawdeen.

"We know you and the twins stole the diary now confess before I rain on your parade," Cleo spat holding up an amulet.

Shaken by the fear of being rained on Toralie finally gave up but what she told them was not what they were expecting.

"We didn't take the freak's diary honest. We couldn't have we were at the movies,"

To confirm this Toralie showed them the movie tickets which had been stuffed inside her jacket pockets since the night the diary was taken. The group left and returned to the school dumbfound. Their only suspect had a rock-solid alibi. That meant that someone was going to an awful lot of trouble to frame Toralie. Which after further investigation made sense. The hairs had been planted Velma figured and Scooby was unable to locate Toralie's scent. Plus the writing didn't match. Once again Mystery Incorporated was at a loss. Other than Toralie who would have been stealthy enough to break in? How had they not been discovered? Clawdeen seemed to have an answer.

"I bet it was Drew," she stated.

"Yeah, he's totally obsessed with Christina after all," Cleo added.

"And he can turn into a bat which would explain how he had gotten in,"

"Time to set a trap!" Fred said excitedly already picturing all the methods he could use.

…...

* * *

As they wandered through the catacombs Shaggy couldn't help but think of the evidence they had already found. The writing was familiar. He knew he had seen it before but where? And the perfume and makeup he saw that before too but not on Christina who, when asked had said it seemed like something an eleven-year-old girl would use. He was yanked out of his thoughts when Christina came to an abrupt halt and pulled him and Scooby behind a wall.

"Like, what gives?"

"Shh," Christina ordered pointing to where Drew was leaving a room down the hall.

Once they were sure he was gone they quickly tiptoed their way inside the dark room. Shaggy hit the lights. Upon seeing what was inside the room Christina wanted to vomit and then she wanted to lay waste to an entire forest Venus wouldn't approve but Christina in all her anger could have cared less. Because she and the boys had stumbled upon Drew's shrine to her. From where she stood she could easily spot all of her missing belongings. This was infuriating! Drew was going to get it big-time. Duncan wasn't the only one who could create fireballs! Sometimes dark fairy roots were very useful.

You're not supposed to be here", Drew said behind them smoothly, startling them. "But now you know how much I love you, Princess."

"Drew, you're sick and this proves it!" Christina spat angrily.

"You'll change your mind in time, my sweet", he smirked. Then he snapped his fingers, and the hobgoblin Torq and his 'Horde' of fellow bullies appeared behind him; Lunk the ogre, twin trolls Tragg and Trogg, and few orcs and goblins. "Get rid of the normie and his dog, but do be gentle with my Princess. Bring her to me unharmed."

"Ruh Ro," Scooby whispered shaking.

"Run," Christina ordered calmly.

So, they ran Christina flew them over Drew and his idiotic minions who quickly gave chase. The three landed on the ground running as fast as they could. Christina had to drag Shaggy and Scooby along because of her speed. The three needed a hiding spot but first, they needed to get these idiots off their trail. Christina yanked off her shoe and threw it at the wall. It triggered a trap door which unleashed angry bats furthering the distance between her friends and their pursers. They quickly ducked into a hallway lined with wooden doors. The Horde was gaining on them again so, through the doors they went. Back and forth and back and forth. At some point, they even ended up in front of the Horde. Soon after; leaving the hallway behind they came across a wall of paintings. Thinking quickly Christina used her magic to transport them into the paintings. Then she tripped Torq as he rounded the corner sending the hobgoblin face first into the stone floor.

"Where'd they go?" he growled as he sat up.

"That way," Christina whispered pointing to the left.

While the Horde went to the left Christina pulled Shaggy and Scooby to the right and into her secret hiding place

"Whew, we're safe for now,"

…...

* * *

 **Well, that took forever to write. Big thanks to DRAGONDAVE45 for their help and letting me use their OC's for this chapter. Please review while I go work on The Unspoken Truth.**


	9. Chapter 9 FINAL CHAPTER

After twenty minutes had passed with no sound or movement from the outside Shaggy, Scooby and Christina took off for the first floor of the school they were nearly there when Drew dropped in front of them. Christina ground her fangs in aggravation. The cocky, arrogant psychopath just wouldn't give up. He strode forward a manic smile on his face.

"You didn't think you could get away that easily did you Princess?" he questioned as he pulled her roughly to him.

"Like, let her go NOW," Shaggy harshly ordered.

"Fat chance normie,

Christina prepared to ignite her hands in flames but was startled and pleased when shaggy attacked Drew in werewolf form. The angered teen pulled Drew away from Christina before raking his claws across Drew's face growling all the while. Christina staggered backward and was caught by Scooby who hurriedly ushered her away from the scene. Shaggy was purely overcome by blind protective rage and it showed. Drew never even got a chance to fight back. Within a few minutes Shaggy was dragging a badly beaten Drew to the first floor of the school he kicked the door to the catacombs open which startled his friends who had just finished with their trap. Shaggy chucked Drew into the net with an angry growl before turning on his heel in order to find Christina and Scooby and tell them it was safe now.

His friends watched as the still werewolf Shaggy brought Christina and Scooby out of the catacombs. The pair seemed undaunted by Shaggy's werewolf appearance. Just as they were about to question their longtime friend he was off. Oddly it seemed like he was hunting for something or in this case someone. Imagine the gang's surprise when Shaggy returned dragging Googie behind him. He bound her with rope and placed her next to the rope that held Drew. He repeated these actions with the horde who were all tied up soon afterward.

Then police officials and Monster High students filled the building all wanting to know what had happened. Shaggy explained unfazed by the shocked looks of his human classmates.

"I had nothing to do with this," Drew insisted once he had awoken.

Duncan smirked before saying: "Liar, liar pants on fire,"

and to prove his point Duncan set Drew ablaze.

"Why did you do it Googie?" Shaggy demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you back but _she_ got in my way," Googie screeched like a child.

"Googie I wouldn't take you back if you paid me," Shaggy retorted before the police dragged the criminals away.

"AND WE WOULD'VE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT TOO IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU MEDDLING PEERS,"

"Well, gang another mystery solved," Fred commented.

"I say we celebrate," Draculaura piped.

"Race you to the malt shop," the gang challenged their friends.

"You're on,"

THE END.

…...

* * *

 **Well, that ends this story but don't worry there will be a sequel! The idea for which was provided by my friend** DRAGONDAVE45 **so, applaud him. And seriously, go read his work it'll blow your minds. I myself am re-reading it because it's so good. So, go read it.**

 **Review.**


End file.
